


How To A/B/O

by MrPanicAttack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPanicAttack/pseuds/MrPanicAttack
Summary: Commissioned 2k-ish essay outlining how I write the Alpha / Beta / Omega Alternate Universe





	How To A/B/O

\- Alphas have knots, ruts, and the ability to impregnate

\- Betas have dick and balls and slit, but don’t have the ability to impregnate or get pregnant, they also don’t have the ability to knot. Beta’s don’t   
have heats or ruts

\- Omegas have dick & balls and slit, have heats, are able to be impregnated and give birth to “pups” although only one or two at a time.  
Twins are common for omegas

\- Every Alpha, Beta and Omega has a scent specific to them. This scent can change slightly to convey emotions or sensations such as happiness,   
anger, sadness, insecurity, and most potently- arousal

\- When an Alpha ‘“mates” an Omega, the Omega’s scent forever changes to compliment his Alpha’s, and to tell other Alphas that he has an Alpha to protect him. To mate an Omega, an Alpha must knot the Omega, and pump him full of cum. The more an Omega is mated by separate Alpha’s, the   
more their scent changes. It is taboo to be mated more than once, but it happens

\- Betas cannot be mated, nor can they mate Omegas 

\- A knot is when an Alpha ejaculates, his cock swells up after the initial burst of cum, the swelling tying the two together to ensure that the Omega   
is thoroughly mated. During the knot the Alpha leaks a steady stream of cum as the swelling of the knot goes down. A knot can last anywhere from   
thirty minutes to two hours depending on the Alpha

\- In this essay, anything within these brackets [[ ]] is an optional addition to the universe that I will add or delete depending on what mood I wish the   
story to convey, as well as whether or not I feel that that aspect would be relevant and interesting to the plot or its characters. 

Alpha/Beta/Omega is a very touchy subject to get into, especially with how it is written. I don’t want to become “that tumblr freak who wrote a whole essay on some mpreg shit” so I’ll just state that A. This was a commission that started out as a joke. B. The “rules” and opinions are my own, and although they were based on the original Supernatural A/B/O Alternative Universe, this is my personal style of writing this kind of thing. And C. I don’t advocate for the morals that are common in this Alternate Universe, but sometimes fictional universes aren’t utopias, and to accurately tell the story, you can’t write them that way. Now that that’s all out out of the way, let’s get right into it.

Omegas

Omegas are the birth givers of this universe, and are most commonly the submissive in any relationship. They are at the feminine side of the spectrum and are often smaller, curvy, more delicate, and a bit pudgy, although the body types are still quite diverse. Omegas are often discriminated against in terms of labelling them the birth givers and submissives, especially if an Omega’s scent is more attractive than others. Omega’s scents are commonly more fresh and floral, and some can even smell like fresh fruit. They smell of light and air and it can be almost dizzying at times. Each Omega’s scent is different, but once an Omega is properly mated by an alpha, their scent changes slightly to match their Alpha, their body assuming them mated for life. This is meant as a biological form of protection from other Alphas, to tell them that the Omega has someone to protect them from unwanted advances. However, not all relationships work out, or sometimes the Omega is forcibly mated- but due to the ills of society, other Alphas are hesitant to mate the Omega with a second scent, and even consider it “undesirable.” However, in contemporary settings it isn’t as taboo. [[Like Betas, sometimes Omegas have breasts, but it is only about 15% of the population of Omega’s, and 25% of the Betas. It is most commonly considered desirable]] A heat is a bi-monthly occurrence when an Omega is most fertile. It’s like a mini-mating season, and the Omega goes into an insatiably lustful state, unable to focus on anything other than basic survival, building their nest, and their relentless need to be mated. Heats commonly begin at 16-17 years of age, and most Omegas take “suppressants” which help them suppress the bi-monthly spike in hormones. It is considered pretty taboo not to take suppressants, and in large urban areas, can even be dangerous. An Omega’s smell intensifies during their heat, and become doubly attractive to any Alpha and Beta. Some Alphas have been known to lose their inhibitions when smelling an Omega in need. (This is what often creates fanfiction involving rape and violent fantasies.) However- it doesn’t have to be that way. In a happy, monogamous setting, an Omega often waits until they are absolutely sure they want to spend the rest of their life with the Alpha they decide to mate. It is an engagement and one of the most serious commitments and displays of love and trust in an Omega’s life. An Alpha’s ejaculate is also a sedative, and sort of “cure” for an Omega’s heat, serving through pheromones to calm and relax the Omega after being so worked up for so long. During heats, an Alpha stays with his mate the entire time, serving to love, care for, fuck and protect him. When an Alpha and an Omega mate, the Alpha’s “rut” becomes sensitive to when the Omega’s heat begins, and times itself accordingly. A rut is a short period of time when an Alpha is very easily aroused, and much more energetic than usual, allowing him the physical resources to properly care for his omega. A rut typically begins when an Omega smells particularly good, or and Alpha becomes aroused during sexual activity, and lasts until they’ve ejaculated. Due to the addictive nature of an Alpha’s cum to an Omega in heat, the poor things will do almost anything to get it, and get it anywhere. It is rare an Omega is against being mouthfucked during a heat just to get it on or inside them. Even just skin contact can be effective enough to sedate one’s mate.

[[Betas]]

Betas are in the middle of the gender scale, and in some versions of this Alternate Universe, they are completely optional. However, I am a fan of androgyny, so I include them more often than not. Betas don’t have any significant mating purpose, and are often considered the average working class, or -more famously- most Alpha’s first times. A Beta’s scent does not change when knotted, so they cannot really be biologically “mated.” Not all take advantage of that, but many do, and it is a common sterotype that Betas have a lot of sex with a lot of people. Betas also do not have heats or ruts, and although they are attracted to an increase in an Alpha’s or Omega’s scent, they rarely ever become uncontrollable. Many Betas have caregiver jobs for Omegas without Alphas during their heats. A Beta’s cum is satisfying, but is nowhere near the relief of an Alpha’s. Betas look the part of being the middle sex, often more androgynous than a masculine looking Alpha or a Feminine looking Omega, although this androgyny takes many many forms. [[As previously mentioned, about 25% of Beta’s have breasts. Why this is more than Omegas, science still does not know. Additionally, Beta’s statistically have stronger and healthier hair and nails than the other two sexes for reasons unknown.]] Betas are often known to be risk-takers and are much more “wild” than Alphas or Omegas, often raised with views to enjoy life while you can, and let go of things easily. Due to this, Betas are stereotyped to be more involved with drugs and alcohol, although many are sober strictly because of this stereotype. However, many Betas are kind and loving, and when they decide to care for someone or something, they can be sweeter than any honey. 

Alphas

Alphas are the top of the food chain in this species, and are on the more masculine scale of the spectrum. They are considered the dominant force in a relationship, and are often seen as protectors of their Omegas and families. Commonly they are taller and broader than the other sexes, and gain muscle mass much more easily as well. An Alpha’s scent is often earthy and savory, and the more savory a scent is, the more attractive it is considered. Every Alpha’s scent is different, and during a rut (explained above in the Omega section) it intensifies to help calm an Omega. Once an Alpha and Omega are mated, the Omega is immediately comforted and calmed by his Alpha’s scent and cum due to their now- matching pheromones. It is not an uncommon occurrence for an Omega to go through his Alpha’s laundry if he is not present due to missing his scent, although Alphas are guilty of doing the same with their Omega’s clothing at times. Certain Alpha’s have stronger, more attractive scents, and if an Omega close to their heat [[or an Omega not taking suppressants]] gets too close, the scent can be desirable enough to trigger an early heat. Alphas who have this happen to them often usually know how to get help, but if the Omegas scent is too desirable, or if they are currently in a rut, many Alphas can become blinded by lust, and agree to mate an Omega, or at the very least pleasure them enough to get it out of their systems for a minute without fully mating the other. Condoms in this universe are heavily reinforced for that exact reason, and the majority of sales come from “just in case” packs, followed closely by dating couples that aren’t ready for that commitment just yet. Alphas are often the providers for their Omega’s and/or families, although many Omegas work as well, only taking time off for heats each month. Alphas- like Omegas, begin puberty at about 16-17 years old, although they do not often take suppressants, as there are few available and are often expensive. [[It is considered to be taboo to take supplements if you are an Alpha.]] Alphas are commonly put into positions of power, and work jobs that require more manual labor. Alphas exercise commonly as well, as they can become stir-crazy when not allowed to move for longer periods of time. 

In my personal opinion, this universe has an excellent set up for any sort of story that wants the term “soulmates” imbued in it’s very pages. The concept is that the two are so perfect for each other that their bodies even biologically adore each other. It seems to mimic faith and commitment, and also pairs great with themes of marriage and eternal love, both very nice and wholesome topics to write on. Using scents in this manner is also a very fun style to add into your Alternate Universe, as they help one regain a more realistic and vivid image of the person by not only describing their voice, appearance, and mannerisms, but their scent as well. In our real world, scent is something important that we don’t often talk about in a relationship context despite how much it matters. When the scent is good and smells clean and comforting, then it’s a wonderful addition to any story. It also helps to leave something for a character to linger over- the smell of where they touched their jacket, or even going through a mate’s laundry when left alone. Unfortunately, this universe is great for angst and violent issues as well due to how easily twisted one can make the morals of certain characters. (As someone mentioned into my inbox, there is a lot of pseudo-misogyny that can be played into this universe. I refuse to avoid that topic because it is right and is also something that should not be supported. As I said in the description though, this is how this Alternate Universe is set up, so that is what I am describing.) Because of that, “breed shaming” (bias between Alphas Omegas and Betas based on one’s genetics), non-consensual mating, abuse, drinking, and violence are very popular in many fanfictions using this AU. Considering it originated from Supernatural “wincest” fanfiction, I am not surprised at how well anyone can squeeze daddy and body issues into nearly every one of these. Still, I try to keep mine on the positive side, because when A/B/O is good, it’s really really good, but when it is dark, it’s pitch black. If you have any more questions about this specific kind of AU or if there’s a tip or topic in this section I didn’t cover, feel free to ring up my inbox and I’ll do my best to help you out.


End file.
